


Tony Buys The Dodgers

by CloudsPanties



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsPanties/pseuds/CloudsPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve watching a ball game leads to the Dodgers getting a new owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Buys The Dodgers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, and the first time I wrote these characters. The idea just would not go away, so I wrote it to keep my sanity while writing papers for college.

It started with an innocent request.

As the Avengers cleaned up after dinner one summer night, Steve fidgeted as he handed Thor a plate.

“I, um… One of the agents said the Dodgers have a game tonight, and I was wondering if I could watch on the television?” he asked sheepishly.

The others mumbled affirmatives, not really paying much attention as Steve wandered off. He was something of a mother hen to the other Avengers, so they thought he deserved a night of not cleaning up dinner dishes.

Steve had been gone all of five minutes when Tony froze and dropped a plate, shattering it.

“He doesn’t know,” Tony whispered, as if someone had died. “ _Steve doesn’t know._ ”

“Doesn’t know what?” Clint asked as he swept up the shattered plate.

“He was frozen when the Dodgers moved to LA. He doesn’t know his team’s gone.”

Tony hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he found Steve staring at the TV with a blank expression.

“Steve?” Tony asked, leaning over the couch to get a closer look.

“They’re not wearing their Bs, Tony. Did they remove them from the uniform?”

“Yes, yes they did.”

“Why?”

“They’re the Los Angeles Dodgers now, Steve.”

“Oh…”

“They moved in the fifties.”

“Can we go to a game in Los Angeles, then?”

“Of course.”

~~~

For the next Dodgers home game, Tony flew out to LA with Steve. He got the best seats in the stadium, wanting Steve to enjoy it even if his team was no longer from Brooklyn. Steve fidgeted for most of the game, finally loosening up when Tony started to heckle the players. By the bottom of the eighth inning, they were both yelling about how their dead grandparents could throw better than that.

“That was more fun than I thought it would be,” Steve said as they left the stadium, slipping his hand into Tony’s.

“Do you feel a bit better since the Dodgers – those traitors – lost?”

“Yes, actually. I just want to go home, though,” Steve replied, trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

“You can sleep on the plane,” Tony told him, stretching to drop a kiss in Steve’s disturbingly orderly hair.

“I like that idea. Will you lay down with me?”

“Of course, Steve.”

~~~

Tony’s brilliant idea for Steve’s birthday was ruined when he remembered it was the Fourth of July. That was the middle of baseball season, so the most he could do was start negotiating and making offers. By the time the World Series rolled around, all the deals were locked in and all he had to do was keep the news from getting out.

~~~

Somehow, possibly by the grace (and girth) of Thor, word never leaked. When opening day approached, Tony made sure Steve had no other plans. On opening day, he blindfolded Steve and led him to the car.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked, shifting around as Tony drove.

“Calm down, boy scout. It’s a surprise, but it’s not far.”

Steve continued to fidget all the way to Brooklyn, though he did keep the blindfold on. When Tony finally parked, he helped Steve out of the car and jammed a cap on his head.

“Aw, you match!” he teased.

Since New York was still chilly in spring, Steve was wearing the dark blue hoodie Tony had given him. It had a big white star on the back, and the inside was white and red stripes. Steve could only imagine what awful hat Tony had shoved on his head that would match that. (He loved the hoodie, he really did, but not many things matched it _and_ weren’t atrocious.)

“That… That scares me a little,” Steve admitted.

“Relax, you look good.”

“You always think I look good.”

“That I do. Let’s go before the game starts.”

It wouldn’t start before Tony said so, but Steve didn’t know that.

~~~

“Tony, when can I take this thing off?” Steve mumbled, actually sounding annoyed.

“Soon, we’re almost there.”

“You said ‘before the game starts.’ Are we at a baseball game?”

“It’s a special game.”

Steve grew quiet as Tony led him out onto the field, stopping them at the pitcher’s mound and turning Steve to face the scoreboard. Carefully, so as not to mess up his hat, Tony took the blindfold off.

“Dodger Stadium? When did you get me to LA?” Steve asked, turning to look at Tony.

“Take your hat off.”

Frowning, Steve took his hat off and looked at the logo.

“The B! Tony, you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“You _bought the Dodgers?_ ”

“I bought the Dodgers and brought them home. It took some finagling with the Mets and Giants, the Yankees didn’t really care because the Red Sox are never moving here, but yes, I bought the Dodgers.”

“Tony, that’s the sweetest thing.”

“You might want to read the screen again before you say that.”

“What have you done no – "

Steve stopped short when he saw what that the screen read “MARRY ME STEVE ROGERS?” When he turned back to make spluttering noises at Tony, his boyfriend was on one knee, holding open a jewelry box. Inside was a silver necklace with a charm shaped like Tony’s arc reactor.

“C’mon, Cap. I can’t delay the game too long,” Tony said, winking as Steve just stared.

“Tony, I…”

“It’s legaaallll.”

“I know it’s legal! I’m just… really surprised. But yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“ _Fantastic._ Let’s go watch our team kick some Yankee ass, then.”

~~~

When they get married the next spring, the colors are red and Dodger blue. They take their vows on the very same pitcher’s mound they got engaged on, surrounded by their closest friends.


End file.
